Best Friends?
by Sugar9005
Summary: Modern AU: Peeta and Katniss have always been best friends, nothing more nothing less, that is until jock, Gale Hawthorne, asks Katniss out one day. Now Peeta is rethinking and discovering some new and old feelings for the steely-eyed girl. Rated T for now... EVERLARK
1. Prologue

Prologue (Past)

 **You have stumbled upon my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy! (The characters will be occur but ill to keep them from not being occ.)**

 **All of the characters belong to the genius Suzanne Collins.**

 **Peeta**

"But Daddy I don't want to go to school!" I whined. It was the first day of kindergarten and my first day of school, and the last thing I wanted to do was start.

"But it's the law, son, and besides it'll be fun! You're going to meet a bunch of new friends and play!" Dad stated as he pack a couple of short bread cookies then handed me my lunch and grabbed my hand. "Let's go Peet."

We walked to school and as we got to the entrance we saw a group of kids timidly mingling with each other, noticing one off to the side. Dad pointed out that lone girl with stunning steel eyes. "See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner."

"But why did she run off with a coal miner when she could've had you? "I asked.

"Well," he paused. "When he sang the birds stopped to listen…" I turned back to the little girl with two braids going down her back in a red, plaid dress and stared with childlike wonder.

I watched the steely-eyed girl throughout the morning. She was playing by herself with blocks in the corner. I wondered to myself why she hasn't made any friends or went to play with the other girls in the fake kitchen or dolls. In gym my eyes were stuck to her as she kept up with the boys and excelled in the games, showing how quick and agile she was.

Later that day in music class, the teacher asked if anyone knew the Valley Song, a time old lullaby that almost all mothers sang to their children, and the girl with the two braid's hand shot up in the air, and the teacher asked if she would sing it for us. She took a deep breath to either calm her nerves or to begin to sing, and as soon as the first line of the song was sung, everyone fell silent and I could've sworn that the birds outside fell quiet to listen. In that moment I knew I was a goner.

At lunch I walked over to where the plaid dressed girl was sitting. "Hi, I'm Peeta. You were really good at singing today," I said bashfully.

"Thank you Peeta..." she said timidly and paused, "I'm Katniss...".

"Can I sit with you?"

"Um.. Okay."

"So…" there was a long pause, "Want a cookie?" pulling the shortbreads out of my lunch bag.

"Sure!" she said as her face lit up with delight.

And that was the start of a friendship that would last for years.

A few years later in 3rd grade Madge, the timid mayor's brunette daughter whom they soon learned had an affinity for bending the rules, befriended them.

In 4th, a bubbly, beautiful, and kind Delly who had long blond hair with blue eyes that looked as if she and Peeta could be brothers came bouncing in. Along with the irresistible Finnick, with bright sea-green eyes and wavy sun highlighted auburn hair from constantly swimming, with a tendency to hop from girl to girl.

Finally, in middle school came Thom, tall and stern with black hair and brown eyes, who was quiet and gruff, but fell head over heels for Delly's bubbly personality. Annie, who moved from California and had a perfectly tanned body and lightened hair from practically growing up on the beach and swimming all throughout middle school and into high school. Lastly, the medium sized brunette Johanna, with brown eyes and a love of axes from growing up with a lumberjack for a dad. Everything was great, perfect really, in their little group, flowing easily until that one day.

 **Thanks for reading**! **This is my redo of my first fanfic and I hope that you all liked it! I'll try to update as much as I can, stock piling them over the winter break. Please review because I really want to know how I'm doing.**

 **I am re-uploading this after many years because I became reinvigorated in the fandom and decided to re-do this pretty good story line, so I hope you'll stick with it! Thanks! 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG I'm so happy that you actually found, read, and liked my story! I got a reading jump start and wrote this/ finished it as fast as I could! I had a lot of ideas and needed to set up the friendships dynamic a little before I dove in to the meat of the story! Thank you once again!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Suzanne Collins, I'm merely borrowing these lovely people**

 **Summary:** Peeta and Katniss have always been best friends, nothing more nothing less. That is until jock, Gale Hawthorne, asks Katniss out. Now Peeta is rethinking and discovering some new and old feelings for her.

 **Kat POV** _ **Summer**_

"Come on bro! Through it fast, through it hard!" I rolled my steel grey eyes and scowl at my friend's suggestive language and through the ball anyways.

"Don't be such a wussy! If you want to get on the football team you need more power and accuracy!"

"Whatever." He replies, rolling his bright blue eyes, when his phone buzzes in my pocket and he look at it before saying, "oh your dad called, it's dinner time, come on!"

"Ok, I'm coming!" I call back.

Peeta and I run into his house and sit down in our usual spots at his table, this has been going on for so many years, and our families find it natural to either cook for us, or cut down the servings by two. We are with each other all day, connected at the hip, hanging out at and after school till 11 just about every day, and talking via skype till even later, never running out on things to discuss. This has become so natural to us at this point that it would feel like a piece of us was missing if we went without it. "Thanks for dinner Mrs. Mellark!"

"Of course, Katniss, you're practically apart of this family. It would be weird to not cook for you with Peeta here!" Mrs. Mellark replies.

We smile at each other and dig in before I turn to Peeta and say quietly to not disturb the other conversations, "We should hang out with the group tomorrow, and it's been a couple of weeks since we all got together. And I know that you are prepping a lot for tryouts and all but it's good to take a break here and there, plus Fin and Thom could totally help you."

"Yeah… it has been a while since we've seen them." He responds. "Yeah okay, let's do it, want to put it into the chat after dinner?"

"Sure" I say and flash him a smile that turns my normally sullen face into a palatable one.

After we finish diner, we climb the stairs to Peeta's room. It's a fairly simple room, a full bed, slightly messy with a blue comforter and blankets and a pair of pillows, pushed to one side of the room with end tables on either side. A small couch resting under a window across a TV on a stand chocked full of various video games and consoles. And a closet over half stuffed with clothes and sporting supplies (football and wrestling) and the other with old canvases, painted and unused, and art supplies like the stand. His originally navy blue walls brought to life over the years as he painted a sunset mural that has expanded across the vast canvas of the wall. Peeta is very shy about his art, even though he is extremely talented, he tries to keep it a secret, showing only me his talents, which is one of my highest honors and I treasured those sights more than a lot of things.

I though myself on top of the bed and blankets, shooting out a text on the group chat as Peeta gets down on the floor to start doing push-ups and sit ups. "Where do you want to meet up tomorrow with the group?"

"I don't know… Target?... Town Center?... Places where normal teens hang out?... The woods?" he says as he exercises adding a little bit of a chuckle at the last one.

"Well if you want to practice then we probably shouldn't be going to an indoor area" I reply with a smirk.

"Park?" he grunts out.

"Yeah that sounds good." Shooting out a text to our giant group that has been oddly silent, minus the usual Finnick trying to flirt with Annie. He was girl hopping for the longest of time until one day he realized that he was utterly smitten for the kind but blunt Annie, but she barely budged an inch because, after being friends for so long, she knew that he couldn't possibly be serious and lightly flirted back, not knowing the effect it was having on him. He's been trying and trying for a year and a half, but even though they were flirty and he came across as confident, he still has yet to work up the nerve to tell her. My text reads: _Hey guys, who's down to meet up at the park tomorrow, it's been way too long since we've hung out and you guys can help Peet with practicing._

Finnick was the first to respond. _Hell yes! It's been days since we've met up and that is a couple of days too long XD_

Annie: _I'm down! And Fin, calm down_

Delly: _Thom and I are available_

Annie: _Lemme guess, you two are together after a cute date on the town? ;)_

Delly: _heheheh, yeah…we can't help it, that's what being in a couple is about ;)_

Fin: _Hey Annie, if you ever wanna try that I'm always available ;)_

Annie: _In your dreams :P_

Madge: _If I may interject, I would love to hang out tomorrow_

Johanna: _Fin, keep it in your pants. Anyways, fuck yeah I'm down!_

Katniss: _So that's everyone? Perfect! See you guys tomorrow_

"Okay everyone's down to hang out tomorrow" I say to Peeta as he switches to pushups. "You really should take a break." Throwing on one of his sweatshirts while grabbing the remote and curling up on the couch, patting the spot next to me, "Come on let's play a game, your abs and arms must be exhausted, it's better to be well rested rather than sore as fuck."

"I guess," he says as he gets up and collapses on the couch.

My nose scrunches up as it gets a whiff of Petta's BO, "You smell gross." Getting up, I grab his deodorant on his dresser and throw it at him. "Hurry up and put this on," I say with a laugh. He rolls his eyes and applies it.

"So, what do you want to play?"

The next day, I throw on a pair of jeans and a tank top, not wanting to part with my comfortable Jeggings for the warming temperature of the summer, and stuff my back pack with some snacks and water and wait by the door for Peeta to pick me up. I'm only sitting for a couple of minutes before I hear my phone beep from a text from Peeta: _Ready? I'm outside_

I smile to myself and shout "I'm leaving to hang out with the gang, See ya in a few hours!" before heading out the door.

Prim, my blond hair, blue eyed little sister who looks more like Peeta's sister than mine, is lying on the couch with her nose in her phone looks up for a few seconds to smile and say "See ya!"

I walk out the door to Peeta's car and open the passenger door and slide in. "Hey," I say with a smirk and a glance to the side.

"Hey," Peeta says with a huge smile as usual. "Can you believe what try outs are in a few days?"

"Yeah, you've only been prepping or half a year…. Why football though, don't you have enough fame with wrestling?"

"I don't know," He trails off as he pulls out of the driveway. "I might have just wanted to do something that my brothers didn't do… besides the coach headhunted me when we were playing it in PE last year and I couldn't say no to that."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Soon enough we were at District 12 Park, a weird name but it was named after some weird district thing from years ago. We park, step out of the car and walk over to the table where everyone was sitting at the wooden picnic table, "Hey everyone!" Peeta yells as soon as we're in sight.

"Took you guys long enough!" Fin screams back.

By the time we get there Annie and Madge already put out a bunch of foods and snacks out and Delly jumps up to give us both a huge hug before taking her place as usual on Thom's lap who looks up and gives us a half smile with a nod.

Before long the guys are running around on the vast grassy area while the girls lounge around the food in the shade. "Don't hurt yourselves, Peeta has tryouts and we can't have him getting killed!" Annie yells playfully.

Finnick's head whips around to flash a thousand watt smile at the brunette and pose in an almost idiotic manner, "What about me babe?"

Annie rolls her eyes with a small smile gracing her features. "Go ahead and get yourself killed! _You_ don't have an important tryout coming up!" _**(Too soon?)**_ That girl has always brushed off Fin's flirting attempts with ease, but she's always smiling around him, even when he is flirting with her, and it's pretty easy to tell that she's starting, if not already, have feelings for the poor Adonis.

"So Delly, have you done it with Thom yet?" Johanna asks from the ground with a huge smirk on her face as she lays on the ground.

"JOHANNA!" Delly exclaims as her face turns a tomato red, "We're in public!"

"So that's a yes?"

"Oh my gosh, Del! Why didn't you tell us?!" Madge says with wide eyes.

"Congrats!" Annie adds with a playful smirk. I roll my eyes at the other girls teasing but can't help a smile sneaking out.

Looking out at the guys tackling each other and throwing the ball around and back at the ither girls chatting, it was near perfection.

After a few hours the sun began to go down, "So, everyone want to meet up at the school to check up on Peeta after his tryouts?" Delly asks.

"Heck yeah! That's a great idea!" Finnick responds.

"Sounds good! See y'all then!" Madge says with a smile.

Peeta and I get into his car and we drive to my house. "So how was playing with the guys?" I ask as my typical scowl graces my face.

"Great, we got really dirty though when we were practicing tackling. The usual. How about the girls?"

"Everyone was teasing Del about her and Thom. We just talked and gossiped about people, you know the usual." I say with a teasing smirk. "I'm such a terrible girl, I hate gossip…"

"Yeah, I know."

I put a stupid, wide eyed look on my face and say, "WOW, can you believe that Glimmer is going out with that Frat guy? She's totally just fucking him for his money… Oh and Marvel, he's dating Clove now! Wow, I thought she liked Cato?! Yeah, she does but she's playing hard to get… Oh and GALE! He's so hotttt! Apparently he's never dated a girl! But there are always so many girls hanging onto him! YeAhhh he doesn't date, just uses them and leaves. He seems so nice though! Well maybe he likes someone but can't get her or something. But have you seen him?! How could someone NOT want to date him!" I groan. "Johanna and Madge can go on forever…"

Peeta just laughs at my annoyance, "You still love them though."

"Yeah, I guess." With a scowl.

"Isn't Gale a family friend?"

"Yeah, our moms are best friends and when we have dinner at their house I still see him. It's weird that we aren't better friends though, according that we used to play together when we were younger. We just took different paths I guess."

"Different paths as in…?"

"Mine as in getting an amazing best friend and great group of friends and his as in fucking a bunch of brainless floozies. At least he's still super nice though and quarterback in the Varsity football team." We get to my house and go inside, "What do you want to watch?" I ask as we sit down on the couch.

"You know me, whatever." He says with a smile. Peeta is almost always smiling and me with my constant scowl, it's amazing how we're such good friends. We're total polar opposites and yet we get along so well and everything just works.

"Okay, re-watching _How I Met Your Mother_ it is." I pick up the remote and go to Netflix. "We're already on season three again?"

"Huh, I guess," he says with a chuckle.

After about 5 episodes Prim comes bounding down the stairs with her best friend Rue, a small dark haired and skinned girl who is insanely nice and lovable, just like Prim. "Hey Kat. Hey Peet. What are we doin' for dinner?"

"Mom's working late at the hospital, and Dad's usually late or eats at the office, I can order a pizza?" I respond as I pick up my phone and order our usual.

After another two episodes, the pizza arrives and we eat on the couch while Prim and Rue take it up to her room. We're lounging on the couch facing each other with our legs sprawled out, and our focus on the show. I tap him with my foot and ask, "So, you're nervous about tryouts?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"We've been friends for over 10 years, that's how. You want to go to your house to paint or are you not that bad yet?"

He lets out a small laugh. I knew him way too well and everything that he does when he's mad or nervous. "Nah, I think I'm good. Thanks though." We spend the rest of the night in near comfortable silence, only the occasional phrase here or there.

By 11 he has to leave or else he can't drive home, so we get up and I hug him good bye before seeing him drive off. I shut off the TV, grab a bag of chocolates and walk upstairs to check on my sister and Rue. Knocking on their door before going in, I enter and toss the bag of chocolate at them and smile, "Night you two. Don't stay up till 5." I tell them before going to the bathroom to wash up and go to bed.

When I get to bed I open my phone and see about 80 text messages. "Holy shit…" They're mostly from the group chat with only the girls but there's quite a few from the normal one.

Girls only XD yes kat I know its cheesy but stop changing it

Annie: GUYS FIN JUST ASKED ME OUT!

Delly: OMG NO WHAT OMGOMGOMG FINALLY

SERIOUSLY? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT PULLING MY LEG!

YOU KNOW HOW HARD I SHIP YOU TWO!

Annie: Nope, he actually did! I don't know what to say! I mean we've been friends for a while now, and I've sorta started to like him, but it'll mess up the group dynamics and I REALLY don't want a thousand girls killing/ hating me because I've taken the hottest guy on campus.

Jo: SO that's a yes?

Madge: HOLY SHIT. GIRL. DO IT.

Jo: Say yes. He's been panting after you for over a YEAR. Throw him a bone finally, it must have taken a crap ton of courage to finally ask you out

Madge: Besides I'm almost certain that he really truly likes you, actually adores would be a better word

Delly: OMG IM FREAKING OUIDRTY PLEASE SEND HELP

Annie: yeah, I guess he does, it sounds really embarrassing when you put it out that way

Madge: SO?

Annie: fine. I'll go on a date with him

Madge: you'll have fun with him, besides it's not like he's a bad person

Jo: Don't have too much fun though (;

Del: Jo… ew..

Jo: says the one who's done it.

Delly: . You've done it to!

Jo: yeah, and? (;

Madge: Calm down you two. Annie. I see the way that you guys talk and interact. If you two don't like each other then I don't like chocolate. And you KNOW how much I love chocolate.

Annie: I mean I guess I might…

Okay, I told him yes…

Delly: AHHHHH

I read through those and the rest of them on there. Smiling to myself as I read. Go Finnick, I can't believe he finally mustered up the courage to ask her out on a date after a year. I shoot a test to Peeta

K: Hey, did Fin mention anything about asking Ann out today?

P: Oh yeah, he did. He was taking about it earlier

K: and you forgot to mention something that huge?

P: hahaha…. Oops… I guess I was too nervous that I forgot?

K: Yeah, yeah , yeah… sure

The GROUP (Fin, stop changing it to grope.)

Fin: GUYS ANNIE SAID YES!XDDDD

Annie: Seriously Finnick?

Fin: YUP

Peet: Congrats guys! Especially you Fin.

Jo: when's the wedding?

Madge: OMG can I be a bridesmaid?!

Delly: Me too? XD

Annie: Ha ha very funny

I just said yes to a date, so stop popping the champagne already.

Thom: Nice bro

Kat: sorry I'm late, but congrats! Don't screw up Fin!

Peeta: oh yeah, be wary, fin, you're on a thin line now

Thom: Don't screw up

Fin: wow, thanks guys. Lovin the positive talk

Delly: so where are you two going?

Fin: That's a secret (;

Jo: Just don't go to a love hotel

Delly: What's a love hotel?

Jo: you don't want to know

Annie: guys, stop…

Madge: yeah, but seriously, don't let Fin's beast be unleashed (;

Fin: yeah yeah Night guys

Annie: Night Fin :D

Kat: later guys

I chuckle to myself and turn off my phone before laying back in bed thinking about all the things that happened today. Closing my eyes I get the feeling that things are going to change a lot really soon.

 **Peeta POV**

A few days later, after tryouts finished, I walked up to the table where everyone except, oddly enough, Katniss, was sitting. "Hey Peet, how was football tryouts?" Finnick asked immediately.

"Great! I made it as a tackler."

"That's great Peeta!" Delly exclaimed as she jumped up to hug him. "That totally fits because wrestling, you know? Hey look here comes Katniss. Didn't Gale call her over a few minutes ago?"

"Hey guys." Katniss said sullenly with a befuddled look in her face. "Guess what just happened."

"What?" Annie asks.

"Gale Hawthorne just asked me out. It's super weird. I mean we've known each other forever because we're neighbors and family friends but ..." The rest just turned into _blah, blah, blah_. _WHAT…_ Gale Hawthorne just asked my Katniss out. Wait. Katniss isn't mine. So why am I referring to her as mine? It's not like I like her romantically, right? But really _Gale?_ I guess I'm just being her best friend and protective. _Right?_

Luckily, Delly snapped me out of my daze, "OOOO! Sooo…? What did you say?!"

"I told him I'll think about it..."

"Well yes or no?!" Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes both in amazement and anticipation, it's not every day, or at all, that _Katniss_ gets asked out

"I don't know! What should I do?"

"I say no. I mean he's never showed any interest in you right? He probably just wants a one night stand. Trust me I should know." Finn said. Annie's head snapped in his direction with a pointed look. "I mean before I met you!" Finn said hastily. She smiled with satisfaction, Finnick sighed contently. It took him over a year to finally get Annie to go out on one date with him because of his track record with girls. But I knew by the way he looked at her when he first saw Annie in the bakery when he first moved to Panem. Finn was smitten.

"I say why not? It's not like any other bitch has the balls to ask you out." Johanna states plainly. We've been friends since sixth grade when she punched Cato, the jock who was bullying Katniss, in the face. I think she broke his nose but that was the last we saw of him. We heard he moved to California because of his 'dad's Business' but we all knew he could never show his face around here again.

"How about you Peeta?" Katniss asked, her eyes clouded in confusion and worry.

"Umm..." I don't know what to say, this feeling of being upset and confused and, jealous? Is so new to me. So I say the first thing that comes to mind, "Do you like Gale?"

"Well yeah I guess..."

"Do you think he wants a relationship or a one night stand?" I say almost pointedly, or like an accusation.

"Oh what the hell, I'll tell him yes. I mean what could happen if it's just one date…? He will probably see I'm not 'girlfriend worthy' and know it would never work out!" My heart dropped because I knew that wouldn't happen. He would be smitten or are already if he has the courage to ask her out.

"Well good luck..." I meant that as un-literal as possible. But I couldn't say _I hope it goes horrible and you guys never want to see each other again._ My phone then rang to save me from any more awkwardness.

 **Thanks for reading and for following/ favorite/ reviewing! Sorry this took me a little bit longer than it was supposed to, my cat got hurt and needed stitches, so I've been in charge of nurturing him back to health. Also, Yuri! On Ice happened. Tumblr is way too addictive guys… .**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading! I'm having so much fun writing this. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Peeta POV**

I left quickly, saying goodbye to everyone and trying to avoid Katniss' confusion, to sort out these feelings alone. Driving home, the car felt empty. The lack of Kat in the passenger seat and her favorite songs playing on the radio felt so off. We should have been celebrating, all of us, together. _Why did I leave so fast? Why did I feel like I had to get out of there as fast as I could?_ A queasy feeling settled into my stomach. That was the big question, _Why. Why is she going to go out with him? Why wasn't I more supportive? Why am I feeling this way, like my space is being invaded?_ _ **Why.**_

I tossed these thoughts around all the way home, quickly telling and smiling to my parents and brothers in celebration of me getting in. After a little, I run upstairs, the smell of bread baking coming from downstairs, closing my door and collapsing onto my bed. Breathing heavily, I stare up at the celling with my mind going blank, when suddenly I get an image in my head.

Jumping up, I run over to my closet and pull out my easel, an unused canvas, paint, and brushes and set them up. Closing my eyes I see the image again and I dip a brush into a deep green and touch it to the canvas, letting it dance across the surface as the image comes together.

A girl. With a single dark braid and steely grey eyes and a small smile gracing her lips appear. They're attached to a slender frame that's standing in a lush, green forest, the forest that lies right behind her house. The one that he knows oh so well.

 _I_ _never_ _paint people alone. If I do it's a few, my friends or family. Why did I just paint her?_ I put my brushes and pallet down and fall to the couch, my eyes attached to the picture. _I remember that day, it was 8_ _th_ _grade in middle school, Katniss got a bad score on a very important test and I was comforting her all the way home on the bus. She was on the verge of tears as we walked into her house and dropped off our backpacks when she just stood there, looking numb. I pulled her into a tight hug and as I let go I reached down and laced out fingers together with a small smile and led her to the backyard. She held my hand like a life line, she knew how important her grades were to her parents, looking down even when we reached her favorite spot, the forest right behind her back yard, "Katniss…" She managed to let out a little squeak, her free hand going to the end of her braid, nervously playing with it. I reached my other hand up and captured her free one with my own, lacing them together like our other ones, and stepped close to her and looked her in the eyes. "Katniss, it will be okay." She looks up from the ground, her eyes red and puffy but the tears refused to flood over, and locked her eyes with mine. I gave her a small, reassuring smile, "There's always other options, like extra credit or redo's," I whispered, I didn't need to speak because we were so close, the sounds of nature surrounded us. My eyes fluttered down to her lips for a second and back up, there was a weird energy in the air that I had never felt before, and I saw hers do the same. Our foreheads touched and I looked into her eyes and they were as clear as day, it felt as if magnets were pulling out lips together, slow and certain, our eyes closing just as our lips touched. They pressed together only for a second before we jumped away from each other, our expressions mirroring, widened eyes, raised eyebrows with a slightly open mouth. Katniss' hand went up and covered her mouth, and so did mine. We stood there for a solid minute before the awkward energy dissipated and we both let out a small laugh, knowing that that was the others first kiss. "So…" I said as I ran my hand through my hair._

" _That was something…" Kat said with a small but awkward smile._

" _Hahaha, see you're smiling now at least." She walked to the trees and turned around to smile back._

" _Come on, let's go explore." I smile and follow her into the tree and brush._

I haven't thought about that kiss since it happened and we never bring it up. At the time it felt so right for some reason, but I think there was a silent agreement to keep things the same for fear of losing each other. But why of all days think about it now?

Later that day the group was going to get together at her house, I didn't really feel like it but they wanted to celebrate. After a while of laying on my couch, my mind still blank, I decided that I'll push the weird thoughts to the side and put on a smile to please everyone for a few hours. I got up and drove over to her house.

When I got there everyone is already talking together, except Finnick and Annie who are separate from the others, not surprisingly, and shamelessly flirting with each other. Finnick had gotten a lot more confident since her got her to agree to go out with him.

"Hey guys!" I say with a smile, trying everything in my power to not look too long at Katniss, and walk over to the group. Everyone says hi in return while Katniss looks a little nervous and calls me to the side.

"So... Did you tell Gale that you would go out with him yet?" I ask with a polite smile. The air between us is so tense, ever since we were together earlier I hadn't touched the group chars or texted her, or my phone for that matter, which was really odd because I was usually one of the most active ones. She felt it too, her eyes looking around the room, fidgeting, and fingers toying with the end of her braid.

"Yeah it's on Friday. We're going to Greasy Sae's." Katniss stated blandly. Greasy Sea's is the most "in" place in the town these days, despite the name, and had amazing food. After a pregnant pause she asks, suddenly very serious. "Erm…How do you feel about me going out with Gale?"

"Well, it's not really my place because you're the one going on the actual date."

"But you are my best friend and I want your opinion."

I think about this for a minute. I don't really want her to go on the date for some reason, but I don't want to sound like an ass to the family friend. What should I say? How should I respond? I can't say, _Oh Gale's an ass and I he uses girls all the time_ or _NO don't go out with him!_ "Um… I feel like it might not me the greatest idea, but if that's what you really want then do it."

"Oh... Yeah, I guess because there might be a bunch of cheerleadersgetting pissed at me for trying to take one of the most popular guys on campus." Thank you Katniss for putting a good spin on _it's not the greatest idea_.

"Yeah, I hope you have fun. Anyways school's starting back up soon."

"Oh, right…" She says with a laugh, "At least we have just about every class together."

"Isn't that how we planned it out?" I say with a genuine smile, the first one I've had since she told us the news. The nervous energy that I held onto almost disappeared, at least out bond is one thing that would never change.

We go back over to the rest of the group and mostly enjoy the rest of the night. Soon the clock strikes 10 and everyone starts to go home for curfew. I say my good byes and thank yous for the congratulations and leave home.

I get home and go up to my room, the easel still holding the painted canvas and my paints becoming dry. Cleaning up everything my gaze drifts to the painting, I feel my cheeks burn and the thoughts from earlier fill my head once more. I take a deep breath and shake my head, _nothing's going to change._ Picking up the painting, I put it in the back of my closet, it was so unlike my other ones and so intimate, no one, not even Katniss, could see it.

After getting ready for bed, I close my eyes when my phone rings. It's Katniss, I can tell that much from her ring tone. I send it to voicemail and go to sleep.

The next day I wake up early, 5 in the morning, to go help at my family's bakery, like I do most days over the summer, knowing that everyone will be going back to school next week. I stretch my muscles, sore from all the stress of yesterday, and reach over to check out my phone as I get up from the bed.

 _Damn that's quite a few missed calls. Most of them from Katniss, and a skype group call or two._

I throw on my working clothes and head to the bakery for the prep work that we have to do before we open. As I begin working and kneading the dough, my mind wanders. It reaches about 8 when I hear a noise go off on my phone, _oh yeah, Fin and Annie are going on their date today_. He texted Thom and I, sounding panicked as he tries to sort out his mind of what to talk about and where to go, ect. I shake my head with a smile, _that boy is so in love with her…_ I think and go back to work. Soon enough the bakery is opened and my Dad is manning the counter with smiles as families come in, their kids enjoying the last week or two of their vacation.

 **Sorry here, but I'm going to be changing my style from first person to third… I'm really getting sick of using 'I' at almost the start of every sentence…**

The hours passed by quick as usual and soon enough he was back home and getting ready to meet up with Katniss, as usual. _It shouldn't be awkward because we mostly amended things last night,_ he thought as he changed and left the house.

"Hey Peet," Katniss said from the couch without a glance. He sits down on the other side, lifting her stretched out legs before sitting in the vacated spot and placing them back down on his lap, relaxing back onto the familiar couch.

"Can you believe that Fin and Annie are going on their date today?"

"Yeah, the girls wanted to get together to help Annie later, and then me tomorrow when I go out with Gale." She says blandly with her trademarked scowl, focus square on the TV.

"Oh yeah, you're going out with him tomorrow. Remember if you need anything just shoot me a text because you sure as hell know that I won't be doing anything." He says with a self-deprecating smile.

"Psh, both you and I know that if you wanted a girlfriend you have a very wide who are totally in love with you and throw themselves at you daily."

"Well too bad I'm not interested in them, or dating that much for the matter. Besides I have all the female companionship that I need from you and the other girls." He releases a chuckle and smiles at his best friend.

"That's what you say now, but you never know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways when are you going to meet up with the girls to prepare Annie for her date?"

"Around 5 because they're meeting at 8."

Peeta looks at the clock and sees that it's already 4, Finnick is picking Annie up at 8, and grimaces. "She needs 3 hours to prepare?"

"Apparently, besides it's also 'bonding time' according to Delly." She pokes him in the side with her foot but Peeta catches it and lightly tickles it, knowing that that's her one week point. Katniss lets out a screech and pulls her feet back to her side of the couch with a scowl, "Low blow…"

"That's what you get for ditching me all night," he says light heartedly with a smile, lifting his legs up and spreading them out on the now vacant couch.

"You can always paint, or exercise, or something else," Katniss says with a smirk, and he can feel his cheeks flushing a little at the latter, Katniss not being one for making innuendos or even referencing something of that caliber.

"So," he says, clearing his throat, trying to change the subject, "are you excited to be going out with Gale tomorrow?"

"Eh, yeah I guess. This will be my first date so I have no idea what to expect." She says nonchalantly looking away from Peeta seeming slightly guilty.

He feels another pang in his chest, a lot like the ones from yesterday, _jealousy maybe? It because she's my best friend_ he reasons out _, it's only been the two of us for a long time so that's it._ "Just make sure you don't sleep with him, who knows what he might have contracted from all his escapades with like half the school," laughing at the reference to the gossip that Kat was complaining about a few days prior.

Katniss jokingly scoffs and looks offended, "Just who do you think I am?"

"Exactly. But seriously, what do you think you two will be doing?"

"Jeez Peet, at most probably a short kiss, besides he's an old family friend, it'll probably be really weird because we've known each other for so long. Besides, what are you, my father?"

Suddenly a sinking feeling hits his stomach as the memory of their first kiss resurfaces. It had felt so right when it happened, _right?_ But we were both too scared to ruin the friendship, but he doesn't think that knowing each other for a long time ruined or made it that weird… He sucks it up and pushes those thoughts to the side and states, "Yeah, probably. Isn't he more like family to you?"

"Yeah, oh well. We can only see where it goes tomorrow."

Soon enough it's 5 and time for Katniss to leave to meet up with the girls at Annie's and obviously Peeta offers to take her and drop her off, which she utilizes, and soon enough Peeta is back home with his thoughts and easel.

 **Katniss POV**

She enters the door of Annie's house as Peeta drives away and heads straight up to her room.

"Katniss!" Delly yells, "You're like 20 minutes late! What the heck girl."

"I was hanging out with Peeta, what can I say…" she tries to retaliate.

"Well at least you're here now," Madge covers to try and real the two back in.

"So back to the conversation prior. Annie, are you ready for tonight?" Delly says with an eager smile.

"Well, obviously I'm pretty excited, but it's Finnick…." Annie wines from her closet, pulling out clothes occasionally, looking at them critically with Madge commenting before throwing them on the ground in the large pile that has formed.

"But _it's Finnick_. Annie you've been low key crushing on this boy for how long?" Johanna retorts.

"Yeah… Wait, how did you know I like him?!" Annie exasperates.

"You make it pretty obvious girl, the flow between you two is too easily and has SO much sexual tension." Madge states with a smirk.

"Now answer the question." Jo demands.

"Umm… 6 months…" Annie squeaks out.

"Seriously?! Damn girl, you could have at least given the poor guy a hint sooner…" Jo says.

Annie straightens up with a shrug and a cocky smirk. "I like to play heard to get. Especially with Fin, his reactions and determination are the best."

"Dang girl, go you!" Madge declares.

"Poor Fin! He's been trying to crack you for a year and a half now." Delly cries.

"At least she said yes when he finally did, and remember he never actually got the courage to ask her out before this." Kat reminds them, relaxing on Annie's bed.

"Yeah, at that rate I would have broken and asked him out instead." Annie mumbled, a pause rung out over the room before Annie got her confidence back and said, "Anyways, Delly…. How are you and Thom doing! Any more juicy details?" She throws a shirt into a steadily growing pile at her feet of rejected clothes and outfits.

"Wow, abrupt subject change much?" responds Delly. "But for your information, no, we haven't. It's only been a week since you last asked by the way!"

"How did you guys end up together anyways? I always forget…" Madge says with a coy smile and throws another dress into the pile.

A sigh comes from the bubbly girl, "You were there when it happened!"

"So? I like to hear it. Besides, your retelling is always so more adorable every time I hear it." Johanna, hearing this groans and sinks further into the chair in the corner of the room. Even though the was the last to join their crowd, she wasn't much for sappy love stories, like Katniss, and she's heard this so many times in the year that she's known them.

Delly sighs and joins Katniss on the bed and begins sounding exasperated, but still with a small, joyous smile. "Well, it was the beginning of seventh grade. Thom and I were in the same homeroom and never talked, but about half way through the year when the teacher made us change seats for the new trimester, he sat us right next to each other. At first it was kind of off putting as it always is when we change seats, but after a week or two we began to chat and befriended each other and I invited him to sit with us at lunch. Weirdly enough, he joined our little group and he fit weirdly perfect, like a missing puzzle piece adding to our little jigsaw puzzle, making it a little bit bigger and more complete. He and Peeta hit it off right away, he laughed at Fins jokes, shared a love of nature with Kat, and bonded with Madge over food. Just one day with us and I learned so much about him in those few minutes of Lunch and I only hoped that he would return the next day, which he did. And the day after that, and soon he was fully integrated into our group. Within a month I realized that I was falling for him, laughing together in and out of class, exchanging numbers and texting each other till late into the night. What I didn't know, but everyone else had seemed to, is that he had also fallen 'head over heels' in love with me, His words not mine, and my polar opposite personality. When I realized that I was smitten it had been about 3 months and we had already became best friends. After a few more months we had flirted nearly every day, and to be honest I think Fin and Peeta helped him realize that I was in love with him too, he asked me out. It was summer and we had just gotten out of school and our first date was to the pool where I was able to wear my new, adorable swimsuit, which was tons of fun, and then we walked around the area, talking, looking at the stores, getting a bite to eat and holding hands the entire time. By the end of it we were perfectly in sync, my bubbly talking filling the silence left by Thom's silent and listening nature, He asked me out and I obviously said yes with much delight and we pulled each other into a hug, backing apart just enough to look each other in the eyes before pulling into our first kiss together. And the rest, as they say, is history." She finishes with satisfaction and a faraway look in her eyes, reminiscing on her past with her love.

The room is coated in a veil of silence as everyone absorbs the sweet love story of their two best friends. "Ugh, it's still so adorable every time I hear it. And I was there!" Madge gushes.

"I can't believe I voluntarily came here… Oh well what's done is done," Jo sighs as she sinks further into the chair, now slouching so much that her butt was almost off of the chair.

"I still can't believe it's already been three years since you two got together." Katniss says, surprising even herself at her sentimentality.

"Anyways, I don't think I've ever heard your guys' tales of your first kiss, seeing how I just retold fine for the hundredth time," Delly brings up.

"Mine was uneventful," their edgy and slightly loose friend begins, "Third grade, with this guy named Rodney that dated me for a total of a week before we moved on to other people. Elementary school am I right?" they all let out a chuckle.

"Wow, that's a little young." Annie marvels. "Mine was in 8th grade with my boyfriend of 3 months. We were together for quite some time and actually broke up a week before I moved over here. The two of us still text occasionally, send snapchats, etc., we're still friends but have grown apart as time has passed."

"Damn, 8th grade is pretty late but that's an adorable story…Wait are you talking about the guy you're always talking to, umm, Raff? He is SO. HOT." Madge gushes again, "So could you hook me up or…?"

"MADGE!" Annie exclaims with a flush across her cheeks. "At least tell us about your first kiss."

"Well if I must. It was in 6th grade with a 7th grader that was kind of a loner, but really hot. It was pretty good, but I forgot his name and it was a weird, one-time thing."

"Damn yourself Madge, you dint even remember the guy? You dog, you…. I always knew you were a troublesome one," Johanna says with a joking lilt. "How about you Katniss? I don't think we have ever actually heard about your first kiss."

"Erm… yeah Lemme think for a second…" As soon as the topic was brought up her mind unlocked the memory that she struggled so hard to lock away. The memory of that day in 8th grade where she was devastated but her best friend in the entire world stood firm by her and they shared their first kiss together. The moment back then was so flawless, so right. It cheered her up after that horrendous test score and let her know that Peeta would always be there for her forever. For the perfect moment and kiss, it was never brought up again and they made a silent agreement to never talk about it as they continued on as normal. Why did they do that? She knows why, she was afraid of things changing between the two of them. It was so great, their friendship was always so reliable and so constant. The possibility of losing that all together feared her so much that she shut the kiss away in the depths of her mind. "Well…it was in 8th grade."

"Wait you never dated anyone! You've kissed someone? Like on a dare?!" Madge interrupts with her realization. "No you'd never do that."

"Shh! Let her finish!" Delly says, hyped up on the energy of hearing something new of their friends past for the first time.

"Sorry, continue!" Madge apologizes with wide eyes, waiting to hear the story.

"well…. Like I said it was in 8th grade…um, with someone who I wasn't dating obviously." Katniss mumbles.

"Well who was it with?!" Madge almost screams.

"peetah…" She says in a barely audible whisper."

"Huh?" Delly asks in response to her sound.

Katniss takes a deep breath and pauses before saying the words she didn't want to recognize. "…Peeta…"

The room went silent and it sounded like the other girls breathing stopped as their jaws dropped and eyebrows shot up to their hairline. Delly was the first to break the silence. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams for about 10 seconds before breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. "OH MY FUCK KATNISS! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD US FOR TWO WHOLE FUCKING YEARS?!" Everyone was still in shock after Katniss' news and then in recovering till Delly vulgar outbreak which brought on a whole new bulk of amazement because the sweet blond girl _never_ swore, the group wasn't even sure she knew the words.

"Damn Del, that was intense. And seriously Kat?! You and Peet?" Madge exclaims.

"I mean, I could believe it, there's some occasional sexual tension there. But that long ago? How have you not told anyone?" Jo questions exasperatedly.

"Okay," Annie start, taking a deep breath in to calm her nerves, "Let's have Katniss continue her story before we all faint from lack of air."

"Umm… I guess, but there's not much to tell. It was a bad day and Peeta was being Peeta and comforting me, helping me home, trying to cheer me up." Katniss' mind digs through the memory for a few seconds, trying to dig up details that she hasn't thought of for two years, but these of which were permanently etched into her mind. "I was depressed about a terrible test score and we were in my back yard when he was holding my hand and soaking up my favorite place when it just kind of, well, happened."

"Well, how was it?" Delly prods.

"I think it felt good."

"Good? That's it?" Madge adds.

"It felt weirdly perfect." She says in a whisper. "I guess…"

Delly and Madge emit more squeals at the new revelation. "But wait, why didn't anything happen after that?" Delly asks, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"We haven't talked about it at all since it happened and it was so natural that we had a silent agreement to not mention it to make sure that we don't change anything in our relationship." Katniss retorts.

The room falls silent once more, now less out of shock and more out of contemplation. Madge, knowing the two the longest and being the closest with Katniss among the group of girls, was the first to break the silence, "Why not?" As soon as the words fall off her lips, everyone looks become directed at her, wide eyes and in warning. "I mean seriously, why not? Fin and Annie have known each other for a while and their going on a date in a few hours. And Delly and Thom became best friends before they got together and look where they are now. Three years later and still as in love as ever." Madge's reasoning reaches the others and their eyes turn back to Katniss, questioning her once again.

"So Kat? Madge lays out some pretty reasonable reasoning." Jo interjects.

"She and Peet are already super close. The only thing separating them from dating is a more physical aspect." Delly adds.

"If anything, they are just like an old married couple. Things flowing wordlessly and a physical edge leaving long ago." Annie jokes with a giggle.

Everyone's thoughts on the matter begin to resonate in Katniss' mind, bringing up questions she had previously pushed dawn. _Why did they kiss that day and why had it been so undeniably perfect? Why was she so afraid of the answers that she ran away from the slight probability of change? They were right, her and Peeta were already so close what the only thing missing was a physical edge. But, if things were meant to happen, why have neither of them brought it up nor even kissed again? This is getting ridiculous. She and Peeta were only meant to be best friends. That's it. Nothing more. That's how it's been for over a decade, and that's how it will be for the rest of time._

"Anyways," Madge says with a warning lilt, trying to take the conversation in a different direction after noticing Katniss's discomfort. "Annie, have you picked out an outfit yet?"

"Oh…" Annie begins, picking up on Madge's warning and pulling out one of the few dressed that wasn't in the reject pile yet, "Yean I was thinking about this seafoam green dress with a pair of booties."

"Yeah. That would be cute!" Delly states nervously, "We can curl your hair and match it with a purse that goes with the shoes!"

Annie puts on the short sleeveless seafoam dress that hugs her torso and hangs loosely from the waist down and a pair of tan ankle boots. Everyone approves before they sit her down in a chair and go to work on hair and makeup.

After about an hour of priming and prodding and redoing makeup for the hundredth time. Annie's phone went off with a text and an anxious look on Annie's face. "Guys, that's Fin, he says he's leaving now and will be here in a few minutes!"

With that Delly starts throwing essentials into Annie's purse while Johanna and Madge perfect every little detail on Annie. Soon enough, the doorbell rings and Johanna runs to grab it. Opening it to reveal a slightly nervous Finnick in a white button down with the first few buttons unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, kakis, and a pair of loafers. "Hey Fin." Johanna says. "Annie should be down in a minute." He relaxes a little and responds with a thanks before Johanna starts to give him the lecture, "Now, we have both been friends long enough for you to know what I can do, yeah? Well don't hurt Annie, even though I'm almost certain that you won't, or else Kat and I will come at you in full force." The nerves return to Finnick's face, "Good luck bro, I'm rooting for you two." She declares with an uncharacteristically kind smile before Annie appears.

"Hey, Fin." She says with a smile.

"Hey Annie…" Finnick responds, shoving his hands in his pockets. The other girls behind Annie shove her out the door where Finnick can see her full outfit and hours of meticulous work. His eyes widen at the sight, "Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks, so do you." She says with a smile.

"Well shall we?" He asks, leading her down the driveway. The shouts of 'good luck!' and 'Make sure you behave' ring out from the house as the pair walks away.

"So, who wants Pizza?" rings out Delly's voice as soon as Finnick's car is driving away.

 **I guess every chapter is going to have an existential crisis now…. XD but, ugh, I wanted to fit in Kat and Gale's date into this but it was getting way to long and I really wanted to update ASAP and didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer. Thanks again for reading and Please review! (Good or bad) I want to improve my writing and some new ideas for the next chapters, seeing that at this point I've ran out of my old writing ideas to build off of. Sorry this took so long,** _ **Yuri! On Ice**_ **hit me hard and consumed my weeks of vacation… Happy New Year's BTW! I had a bunch of fun writing about how Delly and Thom got together and Katniss and Peeta's first kiss, I thought that it's fitting that their first should be with each other!**


End file.
